Various different forms of coupling assemblies of this kind are known and conventional. The purpose of such coupling assemblies is for the end of a light-wave conductor to be fixed, in relation to the centering sleeve of a coupling, in such a way that, when connecting two light-wave conductors which are held in centering sleeves of this kind, the light conductor cores are disposed centrally and axially in alignment with each other. Any defect in alignment between the light-wave conductor end portions results in transmission losses in the coupling assembly.
Generally in known coupling assemblies, the exposed light-wave conductor end portion is secured in a holder tube which in turn is fixed in relation to a centering sleeve. The accuracy required in making connections of this kind is of the order of a few thousandths of a millimeter, and this makes it difficult to make holder tubes, and more particularly to make bores for light-wave conductor end portions of very small diameter. In addition, problems occur in the manufacture of the centering sleeves as even very slight deformation or stressing, for example, during assembly can result in a defect in alignment of some thousandths of a millimeter.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the known art and in particular to provide a coupling assembly for light-wave conductors, and a method for the production thereof, which ensures the highest degree of accuracy, with a very simple structure and a simple mode of assembly.